In a steam or gas turbine, seals may be attached to a rotor or a casing. A seal on the rotor provides a seal between the rotor and the nozzles. A seal on the casing provides a seal between the casing and the buckets. A variety of seals, for example, seal teeth or seal brushes, are well known in the art. The relative ease or difficulty in assembling a turbine, disassembling a turbine, and packing (the overall configuration of parts) a turbine are all considerations in turbine and turbine component design.